


A Romance fic, by Starscream

by OverlordRaax



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Meta RPF, Only vaguely hinted at adult stuff, Romance, Space Pirates, Starscream tries writing, dramatic rescues, swashbuckling, which is intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/pseuds/OverlordRaax
Summary: Starscream, amazing seeker and greatest person in the universe, tries his hand at writing a romance story, featuring himself and his lover, and an evil bucket-headed pirate.(Day 7/Free prompt for SkyStar Week)
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26
Collections: SkyStar Week 2020





	A Romance fic, by Starscream

**Author's Note:**

> No flames allowed! I worked super hard on this fic so you all better super appreciate that ~ Starscream.

Once upon a time there was a shuttle and a seeker. They were the most passionate of lovers and explored the universe together. The seeker was, of course, the most stunning and handsome seeker that had ever existed. and everyone was in awe of his majesty. The shuttle meanwhile, was fairly normal but he made up for that by being the most devoted, kind, caring, huggable, sensitive, lovely shuttle that had ever existed.

And they were happy as they travelled through the galaxy and discovered new worlds. Discoveries that made both of them the most esteemed scientific minds on all of Cybertron. Nay! The entire universe! even Perceptor was jealous cos Perceptor totally sucks.

But tragedy was to strike these two perfect lovers one day! On one of their explorations they were exploring a beautiful world full of crystal flowers and nebula. They had discovered one of the greatest ways ever to make energon on this planet, enough to renergise Cybertron for 5 billion years into the future. They celeberated by cuddling under the beautiful twilight sky (and doing a bunch of naughty things together as well which was really fun).

"My gosh, we are so perfect and I am so happy when I am with you." Said Skyfire smiling happily.

"Yes. We are. I am so glad the war is over and we can be happy and do science and you don't have to hang out with that microscope anymore."

"As am I, my dearest love, I'm sure absolutely nothing can go wrong." Said Skyfire.

"No absolutely nothing."

"Now, let us go to sleep." Starscream said.

And they did. They slept fairly peacefully and Starscream got really lovely hugs from Skyfire while they slumbered.

BUT THEN! Starscream woke up the next morning and Skyfire was GONE! The Shuttle had disappeaered!

Starscream discovered that during the night Skyfire had been kdnapped by Space Pirates! Specifically the evil dread pirate ~~megatron~~ ~~mega~~ ~~no...~~ ......

THE EVIL DREAD PIRATE MEGASTORM! Yes that works.

He had left Starscream a note saying "Muahahahahah we have your shuttle".

Well! Starscream was furious and he scrunched up the note and threw it away and then shot it.

"You fiends! I will get my Skyfire back!"

Meanwhile, on the evil pirate space ship the evil nasty horrible and totally boring and grey and ugly Dread Pirate Megastorm had tied up Skyfire very sexily to the space pirate ships mast and was evilly taunting him.

"muahahahahahah! you will never see your seeker again! and I will have you all to myself to do whatever evil sexy fun times I want with. Muahahahaha!"

"You devlish fiend!" Skyfire shouted, unable to move because while Megatron might have been an absolute _AFT_ , he did at least know how to tie a good knot.

"uNHAND HIM! yOU BLAGGARD!" Came a shout. Megastorm turned and gasped as he looked up to the top of the mast and saw there was STARSCREAM! Holding a sword in his hand and looking incredibly dashing and sexy. "You underhanded fiend! Realise Skyfire now! Or I'll be forced to destroy your entire pirate crew."

"Muhahaha!" Said Megastorm because the only sort of laugh he could do was an EVIL LAUGH! "You couldn't possibly take down my entire crew!"

"You say that! But I'm not just the most handsomest seeker in the universe! I am also STARSCREAM! The most powerful and awesome seeker in the universe!"

"gASP!" said Megastorm, realising that this was THE Starscream! The one that people only spoke about in legends. Who had the best muscles and who naerly conquered all of Cybertron! Megastorm's knee struts quickly turned into weak mushs of jelly. "Oh please have mercy on us mighty Starscream.!"

"Ahaha! It's too late for that!" Starscream said, heroically leaping down from the mast to land on the deck of the ship. He pointed his sword at Megastorm. "Now! Engarde!"

So the two of them were locked in a deadly sword fight. Megastorm tried so hard to fight against Starscream but Starsceram was just so much better than him and with a single stroke of his hand the sword went flying into the air. And then Starscream drove his sword through Megastorms spark and his plating went a more boring grey than it had already been.

All the other pirates were so struck by Starscreams awe that they ran away. Then Starscream went over to Skyfire and undid his bonds and then looked sensually into his eyes.

"Now kiss me Skyfire!" Starscream said, and they did. Super passionately and it was the best kiss in the entire universe as Skyfires lips engulfed Starscreams' and they slowly dipped and then they started to...

"What are you writing?"

Starscream practically leaped out of his seat as he heard a voice behind him. In fact he jumped so high the data pad he'd been writing on slipped out of his hand and clattered on the floor. Starscream froze as he saw Skyfire bend down to pick up the pad, the contents of his writings still clearly visible for all to see.

Starscream suddenly wished the data pad had just smashed when it fell to the floor.

"Nothing! It isn't anything! Just some junk Skywarp sent me! You know how he is with his cliché romance novels!"

Starscream watched in growing horror as Skyfire's optics swept the data pad, then his eyebrow ridges started to raise.

"Oh my..." he said. Starscream shrank back. He hunched back into his shoulders and tried to wrap his wings around himself.

"I think Skywarp isn't the only one who's been reading 'cliché' romance novels." Skyfire said, and Starscream felt like he'd rather his spark would just extinguish right now. He couldn't bear to look Skyfire in the face.

He was surprised when he felt a delicate kiss on his forehead. Starscream's head shot up and he saw Skyfire smiling delicately at him.

"You're always so cute when you're embarrassed."

Starscream found himself blushing even more.

"I AM NOT!"

Skyfire gave a soft chuckle, one of his warm delightful chuckles that made Starscream's spark sing every time he did it.

"So this is what you've been dreaming about... pirates and me as a helpless damsel."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Starscream shouted, trying to think what he could say to salvage any of this.

"If you were thinking about these sorts of fantasies you could have just said."

Starscream blinked, not believing what he'd heard.

"What?"

"I mean... this isn't exactly my sort of thing, but if roleplaying something like this would make you happy, I'd be happy to try and shake things in the bedroom up a bit."

Starscream gulped.

"Really?"

Skyfire nodded.

"Of course, Star. Anything for you. Besides, the idea of you being a dashing hero coming to the rescue does sound somewhat appealing. I'd like to see you all swashbuckling and debonair."

Starscream felt butterflies in his stomach. Could this really be happening?

"Well... let's go give it a try then..." he said.

Skyfire smiled as he gently took Starscream's hand.

"Yes of course, my stunning and handsome seeker."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! We've come to the end of SkyStar Week! Hope everyone enjoyed it and had a fun time! I've been delighted by all the lovely artwork and stories that have been published this week. Everyone did a fantastic job! I'm so delighted to everyone that joined in!
> 
> (Also if you leave a comment on this fic I will respond to it as Starscream. Hahaha!)


End file.
